<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine's Day Bullshit by tsukkis_dino_plushie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073124">Valentine's Day Bullshit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkis_dino_plushie/pseuds/tsukkis_dino_plushie'>tsukkis_dino_plushie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TSUKKIYAMA WEEK 2020 <3 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged Up, Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Getting Together, Homophobia, I'm Bad At Tagging, IM SORRY KUROO i swear i love you, Kuroo Tetsurou Being an Asshole, M/M, No Smut, Self-Indulgent, THEY'RE ALL OKAY THOUGH DON'T WORRY, TW:Homophobia, Tsukki's is a bit better, Yamaguchi is Sassy, Yamaguchi's mom sucks, a bit - Freeform, first work please no mean, he's honestly a little shit, its so sweet, like gay panic, like i have diabetes, lmao that's a tag, tsukki is bad with feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkis_dino_plushie/pseuds/tsukkis_dino_plushie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kei's slightly homophobic mother invites him and his gReAt boyfriend for a Valentine's Day dinner, Kei says yes to prove a point. The only problem is... Kei has no boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>aka.// Kei and Yamaguchi pretend to date to prove to Kei's mom that gay people are still people</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TSUKKIYAMA WEEK 2020 <3 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TsukkiYama Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine's Day Bullshit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HEYOOOO</p><p>Welcome to TsukkiYama week 2020!! I humbly thank you for picking my fic and I hope you have fun reading!!</p><p>This was loosely based on "I Will Keep on Waiting (For Your Love)" by a_lonely_whale666666. It's a YoonMin fanfic if you're interested. All of their works are amazing!!</p><p>Both of them might be a bit OOC  in this. It was kind of self indulgent :9 :)</p><p>And finally there is a bit of homophobia, so please tread with caution of you are uncomfortable with that subject.</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kei couldn’t take it anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everywhere he looked he was surrounded by *gags* love. Christmas had barely ended when retailers started shoving Valentine’s Day bullshit in his face. It was disgusting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a holiday that originated for a saint that broke all of his rules, Kei had to admit  the retailers that advertised the day had done a damn good job. He now really wanted to buy the m&amp;m’s that were constantly being shown on his YouTube feed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was getting this exact ad when his phone started vibrating. For a second, Kei thought that the actual m&amp;m’s dancing were moving his phone, but the drop down states that he’s getting a call from his mother. He sighs, already knowing what is going to happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kei! I didn’t think that you would pick up,” the happiness clear in her voice, “How are you sweetie? I hope you’re eating well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei hums to answer, figuring that his mother didn’t need to know that his diet consisted of strawberry shortcake and valentine’s day themed coca-cola.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good. I know you’re in university, but that’s not an excuse to slack off good food. Speaking of good food...” his mom trails off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows that tone, and he knows exactly what’s coming next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you come to Miyagi this weekend? You could spend Valentine’s Day with me! I’ll make all your favorite food, like shortcake or paneer curry. I went all the way to the other side of town to get it. You can bring your boyfriend too! What was his name, umm, Kuroo? Yeah! Kuroo, you can bring him too!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei sighed. He knew this was gonna happen. He felt horrible. He hadn’t told his mother that Kuroo had left him for someone he swore was only a friend. He couldn’t tell her that he had found them in HIS bed, doing stuff that only HE was supposed to do with his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘“Me and Kuroo aren’t together anymore. He...he left me for someone else.” he said, praying that he didn’t get the same pitiful tone he heard when he had broken his fingers during middle school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Oh baby i’m so sorry. You don’t deserve that sweetie, no one does. Maybe this is a sign though? You can try getting a girlfriend! It would be so much fun!” his mom told him with excitement brimming in her words, not knowing that she had practically stabbed his already wounded heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made his annoyance clear with his next words, “Mom I don’t understand what is so hard to understand. I am gay, and I’m perfectly proud of that fact. I’ll come home, and with a boy who loves me more than you love me. You can bet on me for that fact. I’m going now, bye.” ending the call before his mom could voice her concerns. He sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“<em>Where the hell am I supposed to get a boyfriend from?”</em> he thinks to himself, kicking himself for coming up with such a tactless bet. He knew his mother would hold him up to it. He got his stubbornness from someone, and it sure wasn’t the father that couldn’t stay with one woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei is wondering if he just has some nut gene that only allows cheaters in his life, when he smells strawberries and caramel. It’s an odd but comforting smell, and it could only belong to one person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi Tadashi. His best friend for years, his cake buddy, and the only person he’s ever lost video games to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei has always wondered how Yamaguchi could naturally smell like that. He didn’t even know if it was humanly possible, and to top that, it wasn’t unpleasantly strong either, something he always noted when he was in close proximity to the boy.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi popped in front of him, waving his hand in front of his face, breaking Kei’s train of thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsukki? Are you alright? You’re not answering.” he said words dripping with concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yamaguchi. Pretend to be my boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words are out of his mouth before he can stop himself, and he mentally notes to kick himself once he gets back home. But what was done was done and he might as well accept it, so he stared straight into the surprised black orbs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsukki do you realize what you just said? Are you alright? Did you eat expired shortcake again? I told you that you have to look at the packag-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! No Yamaguchi it’s not that. You see, my mother invited me for a “Valentine’s Day Dinner”, and I made the stupid error of teeling her about Kuroo, back when he was actually in my life. And then I made the even stupider error of telling her we broke up. And then I bet I would bring someone home, and you’re the only one I know. So…uh... could you?” Kei said quickly, slowing at the very end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi looked surprised, then put on a look of exasperation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsukki shut it. Of course I will. Besides if I didn’t you would be sulking for the next decade, and I’ve already lived through one.” he said while sitting down in front of the blonde. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei was honestly not surprised anymore. It was once they both got to their second year of college, that Kei realized that Yamaguchi has changed. In a good way of course, Yamaguchi could never change in a bad way, he's too sweet to-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei was once again shoved off his train of thought at the sight of a freckled boy entering his eye view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seriously Tsukki what's the matter? I told you I would pretend to be your boyfriend, so what's wrong with you?" Yamaguchi started before remembering something, "Tsukki? You're not thinking about that bitch Kuroo are you? Because if you are, I'm going to jump serve a volleyball into your face, I swear-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi was once again cut off by Tsukki furiously shaking his head. Tsukki had always prided himself with keeping emotion and logic aside, so getting over Kuroo was absolutely no problem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the thought that just entered his head that bothered him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did he- did he like Yamaguchi?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at the boy, who at the moment was fidgeting with some trinket Kei knew was for some engineering project. They were outside, the fall weather perfect for eating food and talking, at least in Yamaguchi's words. The sun wasn't too bright, due to the time being in the later afternoon. The sun hit Yamaguchi perfectly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was as if a harp started strumming in Kei's head, sweet notes only amplifying the sight in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi's hair was tied up in a loose man-bun, strands of it falling to the side of his face. His ears each had two piercings in them, a black stud and a cartilage piercing. As Kei let his gaze down, he could see the broad, muscular shoulders the pinch server had gained as a result of volleyball. That, combined with the *tight* black short sleeve shirt he was wearing, took Kei's breath away. He let his gaze slide down Yamaguchi's arms, and surprised himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> No matter how many times he looked at it, he could never get over the half-sleeve of tattoos adorned on the boy's arms. It was dark and flowy at his wrists, slowly ombreing into light pastel swirls at his elbow. It was right there and the Kei realized what he was thinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yamaguchi was beautiful.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Kei was in trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi thought it had been a good idea to dress formally, as if to make a point that gay people can dress good as well. Kei had chuckled when he had heard that over the phone, the younger boy clearly had a vendetta against his mother and he was all for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Kei had known that Yamaguchi was bisexual for awhile, probably since they were second years, and Yamaguchi had fawned over Terushima. This hadn't sat well with Kei's mother, but with most things Kei found it best to just ignore her. When he told Yamaguchi however, the man got PISSED. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had gone on a rant about saying that people had every right to like who they liked and that was that. Every now and then he would pause and make sure that Kei knew, that he wasn't mad at his mother, but the concept of homophobia in general. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was when Kei had come out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that he thought about it, he was probably very much attracted to Yamaguchi at the moment, but played it off as the attraction to Kuroo instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't have played it off, if I knew how it was gonna turn out," he thought to himself as he walked to the parking lot, looking for the familiar head of green. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he finds it however, he gets the wind promptly knocked out of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi was leaning against the trunk of his car, looking at his phone. He was wearing khaki pants, cuffed at the bottom and emphasizing his surprisingly sculpted calves. He was wearing a brown belt, and brown shoes to match, the ones with sharp leather and a clear heel. He was wearing a navy button down, sleeves folded three fourths of the way up. It was a tight button down, only accentuating his shoulders and showing off his tattoos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hair was done in the same way it was done many days, with a small pony tail at the back along with his front bangs framing his face. His piercings weren't present, much to Kei's dismay. He vaguely remembers Yamaguchi saying he won't wear them cuz, "the tattoos and long hair are enough, and I don't want to scare your mom."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All in all, Yamaguchi looked fucking hot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi seemed to sense his presence, and looked up from his phone. At the sight of Kei, he smiled that signature Yamaguchi smile and started to wave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good morning boyfriend! How are you this fine morning?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei could only let his jaw drop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell was that?" he asked, sarcasm dripping from his words. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I figured if we want this to be realistic, we gotta do SOMETHING coupley, and I've never been in a relationship before so I wouldn't know." Yamaguchi replied, his clear excitement watered down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei had to take a moment for this information to sink in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"<em>Yamaguchi has never been in a relationship before. When he looks like that? How is that even humanly possible.</em>" he wondered inside his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside of his head however, he calmly walked up to where Yamaguchi was standing, stopping a few feet away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without thinking really, he slowly lifted his hand from his pocket, and took Yamaguchi's hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If we hold hands, that's plenty 'coupley' for me." he said nonchalantly, while promptly passing out in his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi nodded and took his hand out Kei's grasp. Kei immediately missed it, it's was so soft and it felt nice in hi-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay Kei really had to calm down. He never used to think these thoughts, and now that he was he just couldn't seem to stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he got into the passenger seat, he couldn't help but wonder:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Have I always been in love with Yamaguchi?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that Kei started panicking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"<em>In love? Am I really in love?</em>" he pondered while Yamaguchi set the directions. They were meeting Kei's mom at a restaurant, Kei not taking anything about them coming home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at Yamaguchi thinking his brain would realize, "<em>Oh, this is my childhood friend who couldn't possibly like me, because I'm me and he's he</em>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi was slowly reversing the car, his hand over the headrest of Kei's seat. He was looking behind him, eyes analyzing the road behind him. His side profile was on view, his sharp jawline flexed in concentration. A plethora of freckles adorned his under eyes and upper cheekbones, light stars against his tanned skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was such a simple act, something he had seen other people do millions of times, but when Yamaguchi did it, it seemed as if the action was a mating dance. A mating dance meant for one Tsukishima Kei. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was going to be a long ride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>…….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drive wasn't supposed to be long, but it might as well have taken a decade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Yamaguchi was humming to the random k-rnb song on his playlist, Kei was silently suffering in gay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"<em>Well I definitely know that I like him, so at least that's out of the way. But shoul</em></span><em>d I tell him?</em>" he wondered while stealing glances at Yamaguchi. The boy was in his own little world, perfectly content with driving while listening to the foreign music.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although he didn't question it at the time, Kei was still confused. <em>Why on earth did Yamaguchi say yes? And so quickly?</em> Yamaguchi didn't even question him. Did he really trust Kei that much? He had to ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Yamaguchi?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi hummed in response, a cue to go on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did you say yes to pretend so quickly?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With this question, the small smile that Yamaguchi had on his face faded into a think line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I trust you Tsukki. More than my own mother. Well I technically trust anyone more than my own mother, considering she kicked me out… but you know what I mean." he told Kei, the distaste for his aforementioned mother thick in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Even if it is pretend," he continued, "I think it would be good for your mother to see what my mother hadn't. That being homosexual is perfectly okay. It was something I wish she had seen before she blatantly kicked me out." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei hummed in answer to his reply. The reply made perfect sense. He thought back to when Yamaguchi had gotten kicked out. He remembered everything crystal clearly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a week before they graduated high school, and the Spring Tournament had finished a week before. Kei was reviewing for his last exam, English, and was on the word loyalty when his phone rang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi's name flashed on his screen, the profile picture being one which he took at Nationals. Kei picked up quickly, due to the fact that Yamaguchi NEVER called this late. Not even once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small voice called out to him when he picked up, "Tsukki?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei was immediately concerned. The voice Yamaguchi was talking in was reserved only for when he was breaking down. Panic attacks, anxiety attacks, the whole shabang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it Yamaguchi? Are you okay?" Kei asked, carefully treading on the emotional trail Yamaguchi had set out for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I came out to my mom, but it didn't go so well. She- um, well she kicked me out." the boy softly said on the other side of Kei's phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei was already putting his shoes on by the time the sentence was finished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found Yamaguchi in the park of their childhood, sitting on the same bench he had seen Yamaguchi play with his mom countless times. Next to him was a backpack, his volleyball bag, and a small paper bag. He had his head in hands, his legs brought up to his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered that quite sobs Yamaguchi was letting out, only multiplying once Kei was there to be of support. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi stayed with them that night, before staying with Daichi and Sugawara. But it was that day that Yamaguchi had started to change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually he became the way he was now, sassy and unbothered. He was a whole lot more bright now, although some days he would become so dark that Kei needed to physically stand him in front of the sun to get over it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei was knocked out of his thoughts by Yamaguchi pulling into a familiar parking lot. He looked around seeing his mother's familiar green car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got out of the car, and stretched a bit, preparing himself for the next few hours. Making sure he had his thoughts in order, he followed Yamaguchi who was already making his way to the restaurant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew one thing for sure though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Under no circumstance, Yamaguchi will not get hurt. He would make sure of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was definitely not how he imagined dinner to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sight in front of him was shocking. His mother was smiling, laughing at a story that his “boyfriend” was telling. She seemed to feel her son’s gaze, and slowly looked at him. She gave him a knowing smile and looked back to what Yamaguchi was saying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the beginning, his mother was surprised that Kei’s childhood friend was his present day partner. Then, slowly, time combined with alcohol, she started to loosen up and enjoy the presence of the strawberry that is Yamaguchi Tadashi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was nearing the time they had to leave when his mother pulled him aside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kei honey. I’m going to admit it. You did good. Yamaguchi-kun is perfect for you! He’s just the right amount of bright for my grumpy baby.” she said chucking, while pinching Kei’s cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei grumbled in response looking around before hearing small sniffles. He looked down at his mother, who had her head down while holding his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Kei. I’m not used to the whole concept of being gay. But- bu- but now i know. Now I know Yamaguchi makes you happy. What else could a mother want? Hm? Nothing. The way you look at him Kei! Anyone from a mile away could tell you’re in love with him.” she looked up at him at those last words, something burning in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does he make you happy Kei?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei looked down at her, and then past her to where Yamaguchi was sitting, fiddling with his phone while eating some fries. He looked at peace, a relaxed smile on his face. Kei thought of all the times Yamaguchi was there for him, either bringing him to reality or letting him escape for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was more than enough for him to reply, “More than anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satisfied, she turned her head only to turn back for one final statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then don’t let him leave honey. Love him until you drop dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei looked at her and nodded, not really knowing what else he could do in this situation. He followed his mother back to their table and sat down, only to stand back up again when his mother said she would leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After giving up in trying to make her stay, he hugged his mother curtly before turning back to the strawberry cake on the table. He could vaguely hear his mother talking to Yamaguchi, “come over” and “you’re perfect” audible to his ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for them to leave the restaurant after Kei’s mother. As they made their way back to the car, Kei looked at Yamaguchi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a clear night, with only the dark blue sky and the moon available. With them not being in Tokyo, the light pollution was scarce. This fact of course led to a bajillion stars being visible to them in the night sky. It was funny to Kei really. He relished in the fact that everyone only got one starry night sky, while he got two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi was ethereal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the slight breeze coming through, Yamaguchi’s green hair was blowing against his face. His ebony eyes. His lips. His button nose. Each and everyone of his freckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei really couldn’t take it anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yamaguchi?” he started licking his lips. The boy turned to face him across the car, his eyes looking at him with anticipation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly he made his way to Yamaguchi’s side of the car, looking down at the boy standing in front of him. Yamaguchi looked up at him, the anticipation in his eyes slowly changing to concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsukki? Are you alright? Did you eat too much? I knew ordering 3 plates of shortcake was a mistake. We can sit down if you would like? We don’t have classes tomorrow.” he said, slowly running out of breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei looked at the boy with warmth. He was too bright for Kei. He could definitely give Kei sunburn if he really tried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go out with me Tadashi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei would wear sunscreen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi stopped talking at these words, and for a second Kei was scared that he made a mistake. That maybe he had ruined everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The worry only lasted a second though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Kei could count, Yamaguchi tackled him in a hug. He stumbled back with an “oof” before grasping Yamaguchi tightly, barely managing to stand up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t stop a smile after the next words coming from Yamaguchi’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have any idea how long I’ve been waiting for those words.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stepped apart and looked at each other. Kei let go of Yamaguchi’s waist, cupping his face instead. He looked at every single freckle on the other’s face. Slowly, he leaned down, kissing Yamaguchi’s upper cheek. He did the same on the other side, then kissing his forehead, then gently placing kisses on each of Yamaguchi’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he placed a small chaste kiss on Yamaguchi’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When pulled away, he looked down at the boy with love spilling from his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguc- Tadashi looked up at Kei and smiled and puckered his lips, an adorable invitation to kiss him once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei happily obliged, slowly leaning down. And when his lips made contact with Tadashi’s, Kei had made up his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He did love Tadashi. He always had. He always will. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AGHHH oh my god it's actually out there.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed!!!<br/>comment and feedback are welcome. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>